


Prisoner of Fate No Longer

by Shellfur



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellfur/pseuds/Shellfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor finds Harry being abused by his relatives, he can't help but take him along on the TARDIS's never ending journey through time and space. Adopted from Somewhere's Sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of Fate No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I adopted this story from Somewhere’s Sword (You should read some of her stuff, it’s wonderful), so this first part is hers with a few edits, and then it’ll transfer to my writing. This is canon-compliment until after Half-Blood Prince for Harry Potter, and The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances for Doctor Who.  
>  Disclaimer: I don’t own anything  
> 

"Right then, off we go!" The Doctor cried, bouncing exuberantly around the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons in a seemingly random order, leather jacket flapping out behind him. Jack and Rose watched him amusedly, leaning against the railing.  
"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously. The Doctor grinned at her.  
"No idea! That's the fun of it," he replied. She and Jack gripped the rail as the TARDIS started to shake, and they heard the familiar sound of it disappearing and reappearing. When the ground was steady again, The Doctor stood in front of Rose and Jack, and held both his arms out to Rose and Jack. "Shall we?" he asked. Rose looped her arm through his left, while Jack did the same to his right.  
"We shall," they replied in unison, and Rose giggled. They all walked out of the doors, and the two men gasped, while Rose screamed quietly. They were in a small room, and the air was stale, reeking with sweat, urine and worst of all, blood. And right in front of them, chained to the wall by his wrists so that his feet barely brushed the ground, was a teenage boy. He was wearing only a pair of ripped boxer shorts, and he was practically emaciated, his lank, greasy black hair matted against his pale forehead, his ribs sticking out painfully visible on his bare chest. The worst part of all, though, was the multitude of cuts, burns and bruises all over his body, some nearly healed, some fresh, that looked to be made with various whips, knifes, blunt instruments, belts, and God knows what else. The boy looked at them with dull green eyes, and Rose shuddered at the lifeless look in them.  
"Hello. Any particular reason you decided to materialize in my bedroom?" he asked calmly, his voice hoarse.  
"Bedroom?" Jack breathed, stunned. The boy nodded.  
"Of course. So, are you Dumbledore's men? Or Voldemort's? I can't really see you as either, seeing as I know most of Dumbledore's men, and they've all been ordered not to have any contact with me. And I doubt Voldemort's men would use a method that absurd, flashy, and noisy. You're lucky my relatives are out, or they'd have heard you and I'd be in even more trouble. So, who are you, then, and why are you in my bedroom?" he asked, as if he wasn't strung up by his wrists and bleeding all over the place.  
"Your relatives? Are they who did this to you?" Rose asked, still in shock. He nodded again.  
"Amazing, right? I spend most of my life dodging Voldemort, and during the summer, when I'm supposed to be safe, the relatives who are supposed to love me do this," he said with a bitter smile. The Doctor frowned.  
"Dodging Voldemort? Must be in the 20th century then. What's your name?" he asked. The boy looked at him, amazed.  
"You mean you really don't know who I am?" he asked. The Doctor shook his head.  
"Not a clue," he replied. The boy snorted.  
"Well, there's a change. I'm Harry Potter, who are you?" he asked politely. The Doctor and Jack gaped at him.  
"You're Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" Jack asked. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I believe we just covered that. And by the way, as I think it's safe to say you're not here to kill me, would you mind letting me down? And possibly giving me some food, if you've got any? I haven't had anything more than stale bread and water all summer," he said. The Doctor nodded, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He and Jack stepped forward, and The Doctor undid the padlock on the chain with the screwdriver, while Jack held Harry under the armpits so he wouldn't fall to the ground.  
"I don't get it. Harry Potter was never supposed to be tortured to near death by his relatives," Jack muttered to himself, but Harry heard him.  
"I'm sure I was never supposed to be, but I'm fate's little whipping boy, and she likes to do things to me that were never supposed to happen. By the way, I never got your names," he said.  
"Rose Tyler," Rose piped up from her position still in front of the TARDIS. Jack slipped one arm around Harry's back, mindful of his injuries, and The Doctor did the same on the other side.  
"Captain Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you," Jack introduced, and for once, there was no hint of flirting in his voice.  
"I'm The Doctor," The Doctor said. "And I don't care if I'm screwing with history and all that, you're coming with me. Tell me, Harry, what's the date?"  
"Well I'm not 100 percent sure, not having any real measure of time and all, but I'm pretty sure it's 30th July, 1997. Does that help?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, it does. Where's all your stuff? Your wand and all that? And didn't you have a snowy owl, Hedwig, wasn't it?" The Doctor asked. Harry's weak smile dropped at the mention of Hedwig.  
"I did, but Vernon killed her. I couldn't get her away fast enough. Most of my stuff was burnt by my relatives, but I did manage to hide a few things away. There's a loose floorboard, over there." He attempted to raise an arm to point at it, but couldn't get more than a feeble movement.  
"I'll get it," Rose said, kneeling down in the spot Harry gestured to and testing the floorboards until she found the loose one. She pulled it back, then frowned. "There's nothing there," she said.  
"It's wrapped up in my invisibility cloak. Just stick your hand in, you'll feel it," Harry told her. Rose did as told, and her hand hit a soft, silky material. She pulled it back to see a small pile of random items. She gathered it all up in her arms and looked at Harry.  
"Anything else?" Jack asked. Harry shook his head.  
"Nothing worth keeping. If we're going to get out, you'd better hurry. My relatives will be home soon, and I'd rather we left before they got here," he said. The Doctor nodded and maneuvered Harry so Jack was holding him bridal style, so he could open the TARDIS. Harry looked up at Jack and gave him a faint grin.  
"I hope you know, I don't usually fall into people's arms this quickly. Though for you, I might make an exception," he remarked. Jack grinned back.  
"I'm always the exception. But let's get you fixed up first before we start the flirting," he said, walking into the TARDIS behind The Doctor. Harry looked around at the console room.  
"Nice place you got here," he said. The Doctor grinned.  
"Isn't it? Now, Jack, if you and Rose take our friend here into the med lab, start treating him, I'll get us out of here," he said.  
"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Rose asked.  
"Please, Merlin, not a hospital. I hate hospitals," Harry groaned from Jack's arms.  
"The masses have spoken, no hospitals. Now, med lab, chop chop!" The Doctor urged, already pulling levers at the console. Jack nodded and carried Harry through the door to the rest of the TARDIS, followed by Rose. The TARDIS had been kind enough to bring the door to the med lab closest, and Jack pushed it open with a foot, walking through. He lay Harry down on the bed there, and turned to Rose, who was already rooting through the cupboards for things to help.  
"We haven't got any nanogenes, have we? They'd be our best bet," Jack said, a few memories of the time he met Rose and The Doctor flickering in his mind at the thought of the tiny little creatures. Rose looked in the cupboard, then came out with a jar full of the little gold lights, labeled 'nanogenes'. Jack grinned. "Perfect." He took the jar from Rose and went to Harry's bedside. "This is gonna feel weird, just stay still," he warned.  
"I don't think I could move if I wanted to," Harry replied. Jack smiled and opened up the jar, letting a small portion of the nanogenes escape before shutting the lid tightly. The nanogenes went straight towards Harry, and he began to glow gold as they did their work. After a few moments, the nanogenes left Harry and obediently went back to Jack, who opened the jar for them to get back in. Harry looked himself over, awed. "Nifty little trick you got there. What's the catch?" he asked, lifting an arm to inspect himself. He was still pale and stick thin, but all his wounds, even the ones that had scarred over long ago, were healed, not leaving a single mark. He also noted he could see clearly without his glasses. Rose passed him a glass of water, which he sipped from gratefully.  
"No catch. Lay there for a bit, I'll mix a pretty little cocktail of nutrients and vitamins to help you get back to a respectable weight. It'll take a while, but it'll be shorter than if you were using nutrient potions," Jack said, turning away to a shelf of bottles filled with different colored liquids.  
"Let me guess, no solids until my stomach's used to eating actual food, a strict regime of casual exercise to build up my muscles, the usual drill?" Harry asked. Jack nodded.  
"Afraid so. You had it before, then?" he asked.  
"Once or twice. My relatives are never usually this bad, I usually get at least one reasonably decent meal a day, a fair amount of freedom around the neighborhood, and I'm only marked where clothes can cover. When they found out that I'd be able to use my wand once I turned 17, though, they pulled out all the stops. Dumbledore had already told them they were going to leave me there the whole summer to get as much out of the residue of the blood protection spell as possible. Of course, he assumed the spell would be nice and strong when it broke, due to the endless amount of love and affection shown to me at that house," Harry replied, his voice full of sarcasm.  
"Spells? Like magic?" Rose asked. The door opened, and The Doctor strolled in.  
"Ah, good, you got the nanogenes out. Yes, Rose, magic. Harry here happens to be a wizard. A bloody brilliant wizard at that. Of course, he doesn't know that yet, because he hasn't been able to do magic and practice being brilliant outside of school yet," he said. Harry looked at him curiously.  
"Why does everyone always say I'm brilliant? Damn lucky, that's what I am," he said.  
"What are you on about?" Rose asked. Jack was still mixing up his cocktail, and The Doctor perched on the edge of Harry's bed.  
"Harry's a wizard. You know, wands, flying broomsticks, magic, the lot. And Harry happens to be one of the most famous wizards of all time, right up there with Merlin, Albus Dumbledore and The Hogwarts Four. Or at least, he will be, in a couple of years time," Harry rolled his eyes.  
"You're either a seer or a time traveler. I really do get into the strangest situations," he mused aloud.  
"Time travelers. Well, Time Lord and two human companions, to be precise," The Doctor replied.  
"They're human, does that mean you're not?" Harry asked, moving up to lean on his elbow. The Doctor nodded proudly.  
"Yup, 100 percent alien, me," he said. Harry groaned.  
"Of course. I had to be rescued by a time-travelling alien. Still, I suppose it's not the strangest thing to ever happen to me," he mused. Just then, Jack finished mixing, shaking what he had up in its bottle so it would all mix together until it was a cloudy purple liquid. He handed it to Harry, who studied it closely.  
"Drink up. It'll help, trust me," he said. Harry shrugged and downed it in one.  
"Tastes better than nutrient potions," he said. Jack sat on the other side of the bed to The Doctor, while Rose sat on the end.  
"So, want to explain to me exactly who he is and why he's so special?" Rose asked.  
"He's Harry James Potter, born to Lily and James Potter, 31st July, 1980. He's so special because, well, he survived the killing curse," The Doctor said.  
"What's that?" Rose asked. The Doctor sighed, trying to think of a way to explain, and Harry yawned widely.  
"Sorry about that, haven't had a decent sleep in weeks," he said sheepishly.  
"Doc, why don't I get Harry into a room, while you take Rose into the library and explain to her about his history," Jack offered. The Doctor grinned.  
"Sounds good to me. Come on Rosie!" he said, standing up and holding a hand out to the blonde, who groaned.  
"Thanks, Jack, he's gonna have me looking through books all evening, now!" she complained good-naturedly. Jack winked at her, and she stuck his tongue out at him playfully as she and The Doctor left. Jack looked to Harry, who grinned at him.  
"Why do I think this was an excuse to get me alone, Captain?" he asked. Jack grinned back.  
"For once, my intentions are completely pure. You need to rest, and the best place to do that is in a bedroom," he said. "Think you can walk?" Harry shrugged, sitting up and gingerly lowering his legs to the ground. Jack stood next to him, and when Harry's knees buckled, caught him before he hit the floor. "I'll take that as a no, then. Come on, we'll get you in the bath, clean you up, then get you into bed," he said, picking Harry up bridal style again.  
"Now I know you just want to get me naked, Captain," Harry teased. Jack winked at him.  
"All in good time. I'm a little confused, though. The history books said nothing about Harry Potter liking men. Not that I'm complaining, of course," he said. Harry chuckled.  
"People will ignore anything that doesn't fit into their ideas and views. The idea is that the hero is supposed to defeat the evil monster, fall in love with a nice woman and spawn lots and lots of little hero sprogs. So, of course, said hero can't possibly be having a quick grope with a Ravenclaw boy in the Hogwarts corridors. It's just all their imagination, and the Ravenclaw boy was in fact attempting to assassinate their hero," he said dryly. Jack nodded in understanding.  
"Of course. So, who's in the lead for the nice woman you're apparently going to fall in love with?" he asked with a grin as he went down the corridor, looking for a spare bedroom.  
"Well, it used to be Hermione Granger, but now she's with Ron Weasley, so that's out of the question. The current favorite seems to be Ginny Weasley, something Ginny and her mother, Molly wholeheartedly agree with. I mean, she’s nice enough, but she can get a little pushy. I've also heard a few other strange suggestions. There's even a small group of people who think I'll fall for Tonks, which is a little worrying, as she's dating my honorary godfather." Jack snickered at Harry's mildly disgusted look, and found the door he was looking for.  
"You poor thing. Oh well, you're safe here. I promise I'll protect you from all the scary ladies," he said, nudging the door open. They came into a bedroom decorated in blue and silver, accented with mainly glass and stainless steel. It was furnished with a large double bed against one wall, a wardrobe, and a desk, as well as a few shelves. "Welcome to your new room," Jack said. Harry let out a low whistle.  
"Okay, this is officially the most awesome room I've ever had," he said appreciatively.  
"Wait until you see the bathroom," Jack said, carrying the teen through a door opposite the bed, into a jungle-inspired bathroom, with a huge stone bath in the centre, as well as a sink, toilet, and shower hidden among bushes and trees.  
"Very nice. You know, this is the part where I start wondering if you're secretly axe-wielding maniacs or something." Jack laughed and lowered Harry down so he was sitting on the edge of the bath.  
"I swear, we're not going to kill you in your sleep or anything. Really. We couldn't leave you in that hellhole, and The Doctor always likes picking up new companions to introduce to the wonders of the universe. That you're Harry Potter, well, that's just an added bonus," he replied, turning on the taps and running the bath.  
"So this Doctor guy, who is he exactly? I mean, all I know so far is he's an alien, and I'm guessing this is his time-travelling space ship," Harry asked. (A/N: So, that’s the end of Somewhere’s writing. Sorry if it drops in quality.)  
“Well” Jack started, fiddling with taps as the bath quickly filled up. “I only met him a few days ago, but what I’ve already figured out is his home planet is gone, and that he saves the world a lot. Most of what I know is from Rose, so you might want to ask her.” Jack paused to help Harry into the now-full bath, and continued to tell the black- haired wizard stories as the sixteen year old scrubbed off the dirt and blood of the last few months. Once Harry was finished, Jack helped him back to his room and into a pair of silver pajamas as the younger collapsed into the bed, and Jack left for his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hopefully I’ll get another chapter up soon!  
>  This is also currently unbeta’d, so if anyone wants to beta it, just message me.  
>  Shellfur


End file.
